User talk:Thief12
This is my Talk page! Talk with me here! :and if you need to, visit my discussion archives: :2009 - 2010 - 2011 - 2012 - 2013 - 2014 - 2015 - 2016 Gerald McRaney I added the article Gerald McRaney on here. It probably will need clean up for sure. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:10, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :Good job! What clean up do you think the article might need? Thief12 (talk) 20:12, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::It might need improvement in grammar and such. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:14, January 15, 2017 (UTC) High quality non-watermarked images Hey thief, just to let you know - I have high quality versions of the 24: Legacy episodes, with no fox logos or watermarks on them. If you need any images uploading feel free to give me a shout and I can grab them. I recently went through Season 6 and Season 7 (both seasons that aired when this wiki was active) and replaced a shedload of poor quality or watermarked images that were uploaded during the seasons' airings. I still have to go through Season 8! But if we try and only upload HQ non-logo'd images from the start, then hopefully that won't be necessary for Legacy :)--Acer4666 (Talk) 00:32, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, and my apologies! Didn't know you had them. Will have it in mind next time. Thief12 (talk) 00:44, February 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Hey Thief, do you mind me asking where you are puling screencaps of Legacy from? I just ask because they're noticeably poorer quality than is available (eg comparing this with this). Were those previously screencaps watermarked shots that you removed the logo from?--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:17, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::They're screengrabs from Hulu. Do you have pics for the other "Previouslies"? Thief12 (talk) 17:20, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just added them. I guess the Hulu footage has the Fox logo in the corner?--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:29, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, I just covered it. Thief12 (talk) 17:38, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Crossbones Hey there Thief12. I just read that you have seen Crossbones. If you have completed season 1, it shouldn't be listed in the gave up list, but in the list of series you completed. Crossbones got never a second season. Unless you mean, you quit halve away point during series or something. --Station7 (talk) 18:27, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :No, I didn't complete it. I gave up DURING Season 1 cause it was a piece of crap :-D But anyway, it's in the right place on my list, and it's in the right place on TV history; in the trashcan. Thief12 (talk) 22:02, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Steven Grant Look, I meant no disrespect of all the work you did for this wiki and I know why you added the deathplace in Steven Grant's article. That means a lot to it and all the users who are pleased of what you done. But I know that very much all the character articles don't have the place of death in them, just the time of death and cause of it. That was very much reason for it. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:28, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Unknown bdays Hey Thief, noticed you've been great about updating actor pages as their birthdays come around. Unfortunately this seems to leave everyone who doesn't have a birthday out in the cold and lets their pages stagnate. I came up with this list - it just randomly assigns all of the unknown actor birthdays to a day of the year, so if you want to update those at the same time you do the usual birthdays they can still stay (somewhat) up to date. Enjoy! --Pyramidhead (talk) 02:05, April 23, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, that's pretty cool! I'll check it out. Thief12 (talk) 12:41, May 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Just wanted to say that I've been using this quite a bit. Thanks for a great idea, Pyramid! Thief12 (talk) 12:22, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Nayo K Wallace Bday Although imdb gives Nayo K Wallace's date of birth at 7 Dec 1970, I think that could be inaccurate. On facebook, she posted an album of "birthday 2016" photos at the end of May, also this tweet on 27 May - may be good to check with Pyramidhead where his source of her DoB was from, as I believe it could be the correct one--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:55, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :I've reverted it to the 27 May 1978 date. This is what Wikipedia gives, and is also confirmed by her own twitter and facebook--Acer4666 (Talk) 14:04, May 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm sorry I jumped the gun with that one. Thief12 (talk) 12:41, May 29, 2017 (UTC) 24: Legacy You can add 24: Legacy to your list. ;) It's not the same as the original 24 (season 1-9). --Station7 (talk) 22:31, June 10, 2017 (UTC) John Bernecker Shame about John Bernecker. May he rest in peace. Also, there is an article I nominated for featured article. You might want to look at it. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:27, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Last stuntman Jack shot in 2x24 Thief, I think I know who that last stuntman who got shot in Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am might be. I think it might be Paul Lacovara because I know that Lacovara does some stairway stunts. If you look at his image at the IMDb and at around 1:02 or 1:03 of this video just when Bennie E. Moore, Jr.'s character was just shot because that is the clearest one where you'll see his face. It's gonna be Lacovara. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:31, July 19, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up! I just posted it on that episode's talk page so anybody can jump in the discussion. Thief12 (talk) 12:18, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Edit to interview page Hey Thief, dunno if you can verify this edit to your interview page? Thanks!--Acer4666 (Talk) 16:49, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :I just reverted the edit. Thanks for the heads-up! Thief12 (talk) 01:09, September 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Cool! I was wondering about protecting those pages so they couldn't be edited, because they're all quotes so shouldn't change, but I suppose that would stop minor spelling/grammar corrections. I dunno what you think?--Acer4666 (Talk) 06:51, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :::I suppose that if we give a thorough proofread to all the current ones, there'll be no issue with protecting them. And any of us can always unprotect them if something that needs fixing arises. Thief12 (talk) 02:07, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Hiatus Hey to everybody. Just wanted to say that I've been taking a brief, forced hiatus from the Wiki. I suppose most of you know that we were hit by Hurricane Maria in September, which has left most of the island without power and Internet. It is now the 61 or 62 day, I think, that we are without electricity and although I now have mobile data on my cell phone, it is not the most comfortable thing to edit a wiki on a smartphone. I hope that power returns soon and I can return to my daily, regular work on the wiki, but for now, I'm just gonna focus on other things. Hope you all understand. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 15:02, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :Hey Thief. Very sorry to hear you are still suffering without power - thinking of you and hope the crisis passes as soon as possible. You will be missed here, but completely understandable that you have to focus on other things - I hope that you have not been affected too badly in other ways. Take care!--Acer4666 (Talk) 18:20, November 21, 2017 (UTC) ::It's bad to hear Thief. I hope everything will become alright there. Good luck is all can say and take care of yourself. --Station7 (talk) 21:06, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :::I hope everything works out for you over there. Take care. BattleshipMan (talk) 08:14, November 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks to all for the kind words. As you probably noticed, I'm trying to get back to my usual editing chores. Things have more or less gotten back to normal since we got power about two weeks ago (after 80+ days without it). The grid isn't very stable yet, though, so we still have occassional blackouts. But hey, we're here! Thief12 (talk) 16:58, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Birthdate/birthplace vs born Hi Thief, I don't know if you've seen Forum:Consistency_issues_with_actor_and_character_infoboxes, but the consensus at the minute is to use "born" as a sidebar field instead of "birthplace" and "birthdate". I've noticed you've undone some of my edits changing it to the new style, just to let you know! We may be able to use a bot to switch over all the existing pages wholesale.--Acer4666 (Talk) 00:48, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :I was just thinking of bringing up that issue. I hadn't seen that forum, so my apologies. I'll try to revert/change some of the ones I changed. Thief12 (talk) 00:59, December 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't see anything in that forum, but is there any consensus as to what we should put first/last? I tend to prefer date first, then birthplace. Any other ideas? Thief12 (talk) 16:48, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :So that is the order in which the old birthdate/birthplace appeared, and additionally it is how Wikipedia do it, and also seems to be the one that's been implemented in most places. For some reason Template:Newpage/person has it the other way round but I'll switch it there.--Acer4666 (Talk) 13:05, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Hey, I see you're changing over some of the in-universe pages to the new born/died fields in the sidebar, which is great! I think with the "died" field, we were gonna wrap the "deathcause" field into that - kind of like Ben Grimes (so time of death, then cause of death all under the "died" field)--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:36, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh, didn't know. So eliminating the "deathcause" field as well? Thief12 (talk) 03:18, December 31, 2017 (UTC)